


Matsuoka Christmas

by Nekomancy



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/pseuds/Nekomancy
Summary: Gou convinces Rin to take her to the airport on Christmas Eve.





	Matsuoka Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa I did for Helena Samartzidou in the [Free! Iwatobi - Eternal Summer Fan group on Facebook. ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/536886503156603/) I had so much fun writing my first Free fiction too so I am posting it here a well.

“Remind me why I let you convince me that I needed to be dragged out on Christmas Eve to pick Haru up from the airport?” Rin asked in a huff as he drove his car into the mostly full airport parking structure.

Gou sighed deeply at her brother’s complaint. “Because Haru is our friend and he needed a ride home.”

“And Makoto couldn’t come get his own boyfriend?” Rin asked annoyed. 

It was Christmas Eve and Rin’s own boyfriend was nowhere in sight because the evil army saw to it that a Sergeant Sousuke Yamazaki was still deployed. To make matters worse, Sousuke was currently somewhere he wasn’t able to have contact with Rin. The last time Rin had received a call, Sousuke had mentioned that he was still somewhere in the Middle East but couldn’t tell Rin where. He also made sure to explain that he couldn’t call until the new year, which made Rin very lonely and cranky.

Gou sighed again. “I told you this already, brother. Makoto had to help his family with their annual Christmas party, so he asked me if we could pick Haru up and bring him there and of COURSE I agreed because they’re our friends and we don’t really have much going on.”

Rin snorted. “We could have been doing something. But, I guess we’re just going to be playing taxi to Haru and then go home and go to bed.”

Gou rolled her eyes. “It’s only like 6pm. Don’t pretend you’re going to just go to bed when we get home. We will make dinner and watch TV together. Of course, if you’re going to be a grumpy sharkface then I’m gonna go with Haru to Makoto’s and you can just pout at home by yourself.”

“You wouldn’t leave me alone, would you?” Rin asked, a bit hurt. He found a parking spot and shut the car off. “Do you want to go to Makoto’s party?”

“I WANT you to smile and have a good Christmas. I know Sousuke’s not here but you have me. Right?” Gou asked. She smiled, her face full of hope and innocence.

Rin placed a large hand on top of her head and gave it a good rub, messing up her hair. “I do have you. I’m sorry I’ve been such a grumpy sharkface, as you put it. I will try not to be in such a bad mood.” Rin got out of the car and walked over to open his sister’s door. “Come on. Let’s get Haru so we can take him to Makoto and we can go watch stupid shows and eat whatever you want.”

“Even ice cream and popcorn?” Gou asked excitedly as she got out of the car.

“EW.. Ice cream and popcorn?”

“Not at the same time, dummy,” Gou said as she stuck out her tongue.

“Fine, even that.”

The brother and sister walked through the parking lot and made their way into the airport as far as they could go. Gou stood excitedly near security as she tried to look down the walk way ramp. Rin just rolled his eyes and walked over to look at the arrival times to see when Haru’s flight might be getting in.

“Which flight is he on?” Rin asked. He stared at the screen as he looked for the flights that were coming in from Tokyo. “Hey Gou. I don’t see a flight from Tokyo yet.”

Gou ignored her brother and instead stood on her tiptoes to try see the new group of people that were headed out. She made a noise when she saw a familiar dark haired man.

“Hey Gou! Are you sure you got the right time?” Rin asked again. “This says the next flight in from Tokyo isn’t for another hour. You know you only have to get here early if you’re the one on the flight right?”

When Gou didn’t answer, Rin sighed again. He looked briefly to the girl who looked super excited and then turned to lean against the wall and looked at his phone. He wished he could email Sousuke, but he had done that early in the day and didn’t want to seem desperate, even if he was feeling a bit on the needy side that day. Rin couldn’t help it. It was Christmas Eve and he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in almost year. Sousuke was able to call him almost every week, depending on his missions, but they emailed often and it helped but was never seemed to be enough. 

Rin continued to stare at the blank email he told himself he shouldn’t write. He let out a sigh at his weakness and he wrote Sousuke’s name in the email address bar. Screw it. He would just start to write the email and then send it the next day. No one would ever know he started it early.

“Looks like I owe you $20, Gou. You actually got him here,” a deep voice said in front of Rin.

For a moment, Rin froze. His eyes widened but he couldn’t bring himself to look up to confirm that the voice he heard belonged to someone that was definitely NOT Haru. It was a voice he knew too well. One he loved and had missed and was definitely NOT writing an email to. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly looked up to confirm that before him stood Sousuke in his army uniform, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, looking hotter than any man ever had the right to look.

“Hey beautiful. Miss me?” Sousuke asked.

Rin dropped his phone, not caring if broke or fell into a giant hole. He threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck and practically jumped into the man’s arms, which forced Sousuke to drop his duffle bag to catch Rin. Sousuke chuckled until Rin covered the man’s mouth with his own and kissed him like his life depended on it. Rin reckoned it just might have. 

The kiss was heated and desperate, full of longing and love and a bit of tears that had streamed down Rin’s face. They parted a moment to catch their breath, leaving Rin with a sob and Sousuke with a smile and soft laugh. “I guess you missed me a little bit.”

Rin wanted to tell Sousuke that he missed him so much that it was often too hard to breathe. That of course he had missed him more than anything else in the world and that a huge part of him left with him each time Sousuke went away. But, all Rin could do was let out a low whine and dive in for another kiss. This time the kiss went deeper and slower. It was still desperate, but Rin was able to savor the taste of Sousuke and remap the plans of the man’s mouth that he had almost forgotten.

“Shhh… It’s okay,” Sousuke said when they parted again. He kissed away Rin’s tears but held the red head tight in his arms, unwilling to let go.

“Sou… I… But… God…” Rin tried, but emotions had overwhelmed him. “You said… Wouldn’t hear from you until… next year.”

Sousuke smiled and continued to hold Rin against him. “I know. I’m sorry for that, but I wanted to surprise you. You’re not angry are you?”

“Would be if I wasn’t so damn happy to see you,” Rin replied as he finally began to regain himself. His arms were still locked around Sousuke’s neck forcing the taller man to bend closer, but neither one would complain. 

Sousuke laughed. “Don’t be mad at Gou either. It was my plan. When I got my orders I knew I wanted to surprise you. So I made her promise.”

“Merry Christmas big brother,” Gou said from next to them. “I told you I wanted to see you smile this Christmas.”

Rin couldn’t help but grin, his shark teeth gleaming in the harsh airport lighting. “Both of you play dirty. But, this is the best Christmas gift ever.”

“Well, actually there’s a little bit more,” Gou said with a smirk. “You still have to drop me off at Makoto’s. He is having a party and Haru is already there.”

“How is that a gift to me?” Rin asked. 

Sousuke picked up his duffle bag and took Rin’s hand in his own. “Well Gou is going to be at the party all night and then she’s staying with some friends. So we will have the house all to ourselves to celebrate Christmas.”

Rin’s eyes went wide and he blushed at the suggestion of celebrating with Sousuke. “Not that that doesn’t sound like the best but are you really okay with that?”

Gou laughed. “I’ll be back tomorrow to spend Christmas day with the two of you. I just wanted to give you two a night alone. You both deserve it and I don’t need to be exposed to anything the two of you may or may not do,” Gou teased.

“Thanks sis,” Rin smiled. “I won’t forget it.”

“Merry Christmas, brother.”


End file.
